Integrated circuit design in the deep-submicron process (e.g., 32 nm, 20 nm, 16 nm and beyond) faces some newly-discovered challenges. There are particular bottlenecks happened on circuits incorporating microelectronic components such as transistors, amplifiers and current mirrors at deep-submicron levels. As process scaling advances further, these challenges and limitations will become more significant to the advance process of IC manufacturing.